¿Consejos para una cita?
by THEGOLDANDBLUEDREAM
Summary: Pregunta correcta... tortuga equivocada


Este fanfic lo escribi en un dia aburrido en el ciber sin que nadie se contactara conmigo y sufriendo porque no me traje el USB del celular para bajar y subir música *suspiro* en fin!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus dueños y no se obtiene ningúna remuneración económica solo con el animo de entretener.

Es una tarde apacible de viernes, de esos viernes de dia de verano que pueden ser cuando acaban las clases y llegan los críos a casa

Los críos…

Raph a pesar de vivir con 3 hermanos y tener unos hijos gemelos de 14 no se acostumbra a tanto ruido y mas si los chavitos habían terminado con una pesada semana de clases y un brillante fin de semana por delante

Sentado en la barra de su cocina bebiendo una cerveza oye detenerse el transporte escolar , mira por la ventana bajar a un grupito de quelonios conformados por 2 niñas (Danielle y Angela *hijas de Donatello y Mike*) , 3 chicos ( los gemelos Rafael y Hamatto *sus hijos* y Mario *hijo de Mike*) y una mas (Fer *la hija de Leonardo*)

Los gemelos y su primo aun con mochila en mano van a la casa del ultimo, eso le agrado a Raph tendría mas tiempo a solas.

Como hubiera deseado que las 3 crias siguieran su camino, pero suspiro cuando vio que una se alejo caminando hacia su casa

¡OK! Su tiempo a solas olimpicamente se ha ido al carajo…

-Hola tio Raph!- entra una chica de unos 14 años por la puerta trasera, avienta su mochila al suelo y se sienta frente a el en un banquillo, la chica tiene el cabello rizado y negro my cortito aun para el gusto de Raph pero no puede quejarse, le queda bien y mas le gusta al bandana roja al ser causa de una rabieta de la cria como muestra de rebeldía ante su padre

Lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela, una blusa blanca, la corbata reglamentaria y el saco seguramente hechos "bola" en lo mas profundo de la mochila y una falda a cuadros en tablones enrollada en la cintura quedando a mitad de los muslos de la chica, no por coquetería, sino solo para ir en contra de las estrictas reglas de su escuela y para rematar delgados brazaletes negros con calaveras bordadas en sus muñecas, aunque alguna otra en tono fiuscha y purpuras.

-Que quieres mocosa?- la mira aburrido, tomando su cerveza

-Que haces en una cita?- le pregunta a bocajarro, el quelonio rojo casi avienta su cerveza y la mira con los ojos desorbitados

-Que?- cree haber oído mal

-Pregunte que haces en una cita- le dice fastidiada- Eres sordo o que?-mira a otro lado- Le pregunte a mi hermana Ingrid y a Danielle pero ellas se empezaron a reir y a cuchichear

-Y porque no les preguntas a tus padres?- la chica lo mira con cara de "debes estar bromeando" esto hizo pensar a Raphael que seguramente ella lo cree un idiota de campeonato

-Ejem tienes razón- carraspea mirándola detenidamente –"Joder ¿Ya tan pronto tendre que hablar de esto con los otros 2?"- bufa pensando a que horas los enanos cambiaron de mojapañales a futuros psicópatas en potencia.

Mona que venia de las compras entro por la puerta principal, oye el cuchicheo reconociendo las voces y mas la pregunta que su sobrina había planteado

-Raph quieres que me encargue de esto?- pone la bolsa del mandado en sobre la barrita

-No, yo puedo encargarme- le avisa y es que esta preparado desde hacia años en la platica mas importante de su vida.

-Sera mejor que pongas mucha atención- dice muy solemne, la cria lo mira atenta.

-¡Para empezar no debes bajo ninguna circunstancia que te toque, deben tener una distancia mayor a 2 metros!-Mona lo mira enarcando una ceja- Fer asiente

-¡Y si llegase a tocarte aunque sea la mano dale un buen golpe en la mandibula! ¡Si lo dejas KO mucho mejor!

-¡Raphael!- dice la lagarto asustada y mira a la chica-Fer , mejor ven conmigo

-¡Ya te dije que yo me encargo!- Raph la mira fijamente pero la mujer no se amedrenta sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¡Para cuando es la cita?-le pregunta mirando aun a su esposa

-El sábado al mediodía- informa Fer

-Bien llega media hora, no, una hora mas tarde de lo acordado y citense en un lugar concurrido e iluminado como un museo o una feria -la mira a conciencia.

- Te pones cualquier trapo que tengas, entre mas viejo y maltratado mejor- Fer enarca una ceja- A… los chicos les gusta eso –miente rápido- Das a entender que eres muy afectuosa a tus pertenencias antiguas –la cria asiente sintiendo que su tio tiene la razón en eso.

-No seria mejor idea que vaya en su pants de entrenamiento?- dice sarcástica Monalisa

-¡Excelente idea!- mira a su esposa que se va de espaldas- Mucho mejor aun, asi demostraras que eres una mujer fuerte y deportiva- piensa en algo- Ademas podrías platicarle de tu entrenamiento

-Pero papa dice…

-¡Olvidate de Leo!- le espeta- ¡Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablarle de la técnicas de tortura que has aprendido, hasta la forma mas dolorosa de morir!- aprieta un puño

-¡OK!- Se baja de la silla abrazando a su querido tio-Gracias tio! –toma su mochila pero una mano en su hombro la detiene

-¡Aun no he terminado!- Fer se vuelve a sentar- El querra platicar contigo, bueno no prestes atención, haz cualquier cosa: revisa tus uñas, mira las manchas del techo ¡Piensa en la inmortalidad del cangrejo! ¡Hazle saber que deseas estar en otro lado excepto con el!

-Pero eso es ignorarlo, y quizás ya no querra salir conmigo- se extraña Fer

-¡Para nada! ¡Ese imbe… digo amigo tuyo querra volver a salir contigo!-asegura Raph- ¡Ya lo veras!

Por espacio de media hora, Raphael siguió dando "consejos" algunos rayando en el crimen y que mencionar de la palabra "boda" argumentándole que era palabra que todo chico desea oir

Mona niega con la cabeza oyendo tanta tontería, si quería mantener su salud mental intacta sale de la cocina pero llega a oir algo:

-Por cierto enana ¿Como se llama el chico?

Ni bien escucho el nombre cuando se oye un potente rugido del quelonio, sillas tirándose, l a mutante regreso corriendo, la puerta de la cocina esta casi tumbada y se oyen rechinar las llantas de la moto de Raph.

-¡!- Se oye el grito por toda la calle, haciendo que algunos vecinos salieran asustados- ¡TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bueh lo dicho, un dia en que estaba solita y mi alma sin "naiden" a quien moles.. . digo conversar. Espero les haya gustado, reviews, sugerencias y jitomatazos son bien recibidos

¡Se cuidan! Nos leemos al ratito


End file.
